Pride and Prejudice Mortal Instruments Style
by TheSnarkKnight
Summary: Pride and Prejudice, but modern day with our favorite Mortal Instruments characters. Elizibeth Bennet Clary, Mr. Darcy Jace, Jane Bennet Isabelle, Mr. Bingley Simon A tad bit OOC. Clary and her two sisters find a summer full of pride and prejudice & love.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am Ye of much writing today and decided to start a new story. This idea literally came out of nowhere and smacked me in the face. And it hurt. I couldn't ignore _that_, could I? Pretty much, this is the basic set up of Pride and Prejudice but in modern day with all our favorite Mortal Instruments characters. Some things I'd like to explain before this, is that this is definitely _not _the total setup of Pride and Prejudice. I had to change some things due to my lack of characters with right age and features. Like you'll notice there are only three sisters. And their main goal is not to get married since I did mention this was modern day, right? But I'll try to transfer over the major moments the best I can, Kay? Another thing I'd like to put out there now is that this will probably be majorly Out Of Character. I'm going to try to not do that but I honestly can't see how I can make all the characters the way they are while following the story line. I really love Pride and Prejudice and The Mortal Instruments series, so I hope I don't totally mess this up because I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this. Enjoy my little first chapter/preview. **

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments or Pride and Prejudice. I also can't think of anything witty to put cause look at that little novel I wrote at the top of the page!  
**

Clary Fray sighed. She was laying by the pool with her sisters while the hot sun beat down on her sun block caked pale skin. She was perfectly content, with Isabelle lying in a lawn chair at her right side and Aline chattering away, sitting on a towel at her left. They were at the beach by her house on the first day of summer. After the long year of work she had, Clary was ready for a relaxing summer.

Just as she was just dozing off their mother, Jocelyn Fray, texted the girls to come home. Her older sister Isabelle complied right away. She was feisty and had a bit of an attitude problem, but underneath she was kind hearted and obedient. Where Isabelle complied, Aline complained. Aline was a selfish girl, always saying things blunt and aiming to get whatever she wants. Clary was the middle ground in obedience, but had a clever demeanor and quick wit that caught the attention of those who weren't too distracted by her older sister's beauty or her younger sister's crudeness. She was sweet but quick tempered. A temper that could cause her freckled face to turn as red as her wavy hair. A temper that could cause her to misjudge someone someday.

When they got back to their mother, she was waiting with a look they had seen too many times.

"Oh don't tell me there's someone new in town," Clary sighed.

This was the norm around there. They lived in a small town, mostly filled with vacation homes. It was a nice place, but quiet during the off season. Not many people lived around and the girls were rarely entertained with some new "_stimulating conversation_" as their mother put it. They knew everyone who vacationed around the area. So when the Morgensterns had decided their income wasn't high enough to keep their beautiful high class vacation home, everyone had gossiped about who might buy the gorgeous expensive Netherfield home. From the way their mother was acting, whoever did was interesting.

"So is it a guy? Cause if it isn't I'm really not interested," Aline said.

"It is a young man about Isabelle's age. His name is Simon Lewis. He's supposedly very good company to have around," Jocelyn replied.

Clary held in a snort. _Very good company_. Their mother was so desperate to get them into romantic relationships that she would think a ten year old was good company for them. Which really wouldn't work, even for Aline, who was fifteen, let alone Clary and Isabelle who were seventeen and nineteen.

Isabelle was home from college for the summer. She was so focused on studying and graduating that she didn't spend any time trying to date. Aline was too obnoxious for any of the boys at their 100 student high school and Clary found all the boys too obnoxious.

"So when do we get to meet the _esteemed_ Simon Lewis?" Isabelle asked with a smirk.

"He's going to be at the Penhallows beach party tonight," Jocelyn answered

Clary's curiosity overcame her and she had to ask."Is he here alone?"

Isabelle looked at Clary like she'd sprouted a new head.

"You care?" She asked.

"Just curious," Clary replied. And that was all. Clary had her head in the future, where she would make something of herself. It was her senior year soon and she needed to be prepared for college. Not waste her time being a pointless romantic.

"There was someone mentioned. I forgot his name though...Jace Wayland?" Jocelyn said unsurely.

Jace Wayland. To Clary that name didn't sound like "good company". It sounded like trouble.

**I hope your not scoffing and claiming that this was a waste of time. Even if you were, please review. I need to know whether to continue or not and reviews with suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank so much to everyone who reviewed! You're the reasoning I'm continuing. I apologize for making Kaelie the mean girl, as she is in most MI stories. Here's the first "ball".**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Pride and Prejudice. If I did I'd be some awesome Cassandra Clare/Jane Austen Hybrid.**

Clary tugged at her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles and fixing the way it fit on her body. It was a light blue sundress that she was going have to cover up during the night, due to the weather. She arrived at the party with her sisters, immediately running up to her best friend Maia Roberts. They hugged and Maia smiled brightly.

"Did you hear Clary? About the Netherfield home?" Maia asked.

"I do live in the same house as my mother," Clary replied with a smile.

Maia came from a dirt poor family, that managed to get a house in their neighborhood by inheritance. Her grandfather had owned it and it was fully furnished and paid off when he had passed. Due to her families lack of money, she was just as devoted to school as Clary. Her main goal was a full scholarship to a decent college. They were discussing the new neighbors when Isabelle walked up.

"They're here," she said, nodding her head towards the group walking towards the beach. The entrance seemed like something out of a movie. All that was missing was slow motion.

The group came in with an obvious expensive air to them. There were two older looking boys and a girl that seemed to be a little bit older than them. One of the boys was dark haired, with even darker charcoal eyes that seemed open and friendly. He was handsome and innocent looking. As he passed everyone, he gave them a cheery smile as if to say hello. Based on what Clary had heard, this must have been Simon Lewis. The other boy, who must have been Jace Wayland, had golden hair and golden eyes. But in contrast to Simon, his eyes stayed on the path ahead of him, Never straying, or focusing on anyone. His head was held high in a sort of patronizing way. Clary's opinion of him was nearly already set and to no surprise, was not good. The girl that walked behind the two boys was blonde, with mesmerizing, if not scary, blue eyes. She looked around with something like preconceived disappointment. She followed the two boys to an open picnic table where they set their beach bags down.

When they turned around most people looked away but Clary kept looking for a half a second longer. Just long enough for the blonde boy to catch her eye and look away. Simon looked around obviously trying to figure out where to start conversing with his new neighbors. His eyes made their way around the group and, surprise of all surprises, landed on Isabelle. He walked over, Jace following him.

"Hello," he said in a clear friendly voice," I'm Simon Lewis. I just moved into the Netherfield home."

Clary was sure Simon already had figured out everyone here knew that. He was just being a gentleman and properly introducing himself. He gestured to the blonde standing next to him.

"This is Jace Wayland who will be staying with me as long I'm here. I'm also here with my sister Kaelie," he said.

Jace didn't give any sign that he could even hear the conversation. No one seemed to notice that but me, since Isabelle was already introducing us.

"I'm Isabelle Fray and this is my sister Clary and her friend Maia Roberts. We live about two blocks away from Netherfield."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said.

He was already under Isabelle's spell. Her beauty always seemed to attract boys and her fun personality made everyone want to be around her. She never seemed to get attached to people though. And if she did she wouldn't show it. But Clary had known her long enough to know when she found someone interesting. And Clary realized she definitely thought Simon was interesting. They talked for most of the night, Isabelle introducing Simon to everyone. All the while Jace stood in the background looking disinterested. At one point during the night I couldn't help but say something.

"Aren't you going to talk to anyone? Introduce yourself? Get to know the neighbors?" I asked, sarcasm caked in my voice. He looked at me disdainfully. I kept my expression even, looking him in the eyes.

"I really don't think I'd have anything important to say to anyone here," he responded.

"I don't think any conversation going on at this party is truly important. They're just for entertainment purposes," Clary said.

"Entertainment," he said almost in disbelief," pointless blabber with people I don't know really sounds fantastic."

His response bothered Clary. After a second of mutual glaring Clary turned around and walked away, her opinion dead set.

**Oh, Jace. You suck right now... Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but I'm super busy and I only had time to write a really short one. That means I'll just have to make the next one longer!Thanks for the reviews, it really motivates me to write more.  
**

** I don't own Pride and Prejudice or The Mortal Instruments. -Aren't you just on the floor laughing? Such a _fun_ disclaimer!**

In the week after the party Clary became the epitome of what some would call a third wheel. Isabelle and Simon had a short visit with each other every day, but with the visit being just of a friendly persuasion, Clary was dragged along. When Clary tried to protest once, pointing out the fact that she was sure Simon and her would rather be alone together, Isabelle made a good point.

"Clary, even if you were gone, we'd never be alone," Isabelle said in response.

She had a point. They were often crowded by Jace or Kaelie, blending into the background. Well, Jace would blend. Kaelie would try to make herself known. She would say things so vapid and shallow it made Clary's temper boil. One day she strayed far across the line.

"So, Isabelle, tell me about your little town," Kaelie said, "Who here is worth my time? I'm sure you know all about the boys, being so pretty."

Yeah, like she'd care about any of the boys. Clary had been watching and from the looks of it, she only had eyes for one golden haired boy.

"Well Kaelie, it's a very small town and the boys here really aren't my type," Isabelle responded, only being civil for Simon's sake.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like you have interest in any boys at all. And maybe you aren't any of the boys type. You do come from a very _studious _family," Kaelie said. If Clary was correct, she was using studious as a way to say her family was objectionable. Clary could see that Isabelle was trying to keep her temper in control. She could see through Kaelie's friendly façade. Clary really didn't have to keep her temper in control though.

"Well Kaelie, you're welcome to have a look around town for any boys who may actually _have_ an interest in you," She said in recognition to Jace's indiscreet disinterest. He often brushed off any attempts she made at him, often right in front of anyone around. It certainly was all too appropriate for Kaelie's vile personality to be shot down that way but what did it say about Jace? That he'd never managed to learn benignity? Or just that he had good taste? He was still a mystery to Clary.

Kaelie gave Clary a look as if to say "who said you could talk?" and then turned back to Isabelle, practiced genial look plastered on her face. "Isabelle," she said, "You should come spend the night at Netherfield tonight. It's a beautiful place."

Isabelle's eyes quick flashed to Simon, who was in conversation with Jace, and back to Kaelie. And then it was like a light bulb went off above her head.

"I would," she said slowly, "But I'd feel bad. Me and Clary always hang out on Tuesdays and I'd feel bad to leave her so…"

Even though it was impressing her, Clary did _not _like where this was going.

"Oh," was all that Kaelie said.

" Hey," Isabelle said, face brightening, "Why doesn't Clary come along?"

Kaelie pursed her lips, "I guess she can."

"Okay Clary, lets go home and get our stuff. We'll be back." Isabelle said.

Clary felt like hitting Isabelle. A night with Kaelie, and possibly Jace, sounded awful.

**Thanks for reading. I know that Isabelle was supposed to go and then get sick**, **causing for Clary to go see her. But I don't see how that wold work**, ** Considering that they live two blocks away and Isabelle could just go home! So I plan on changing it a little bit... hope no one minds. I'm excited to write the next chapter!**

**Note- For anyone who might be interested, my friend and I are going to be writing a story on fiction press about two groups of psychic teenagers with strange powers. They fight an impending apocalypse while dealing with each others opposing personalities. It's going to be fun, with scares and laughs and a love pentagon. I know it seem unoriginal and cheesy but I'm trying to steer it towards becoming something good. The characters are already planned out and they all seem likable enough. I would really love it if anyone would check that out. The first chapter should be up either today or tommorow. My friend and I will each have a group and alternate chapters so see if you can guess which one's mine. Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry the updates late. i've just been working on three stories, about ten one-shots, a Final Destination spoof, and countless other things. I particularly love this chapter and really enjoyed writing it. i write my best at midnight I guess. Oh, by the way the first chapter of my fiction press story is up. It's called Dimensions and the author name is D and L - - Zombie Killers**. **Please check that out and give feedback, I'd love it! So tell me what you think of the Clary/Jace dynamic here. Where they like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy? Did one of these scenes seem farmiliar? Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments or Pride and Prejudice but if I could I would. But I can't so I shall not. Hmm.. That doesn't rhyme. Darn! **

Clary packed her bag in a rush, hoping Isabelle would give her at least two minutes to get it done. Every second it was a different question about what Simon would like. And Clary felt herself getting slightly annoyed at her older sister. How should she know. She'd considered texting Simon so he could confirm that he would like Isabelle in anything. But she knew that that would just profoundly embarrass the both of them. Which would do Isabelle some good considering that's what she most likely got Clary into for this evening. Between Kaelie the insufferable and Jace the stoic and sarcastic Clary was assured of an evening of torture.

When Clary was finished packing her small bag with pajamas, toiletries, and an outfit for tomorrow she ran to Isabelle's room. Isabelle was standing there looking calm and collected. Clary laughed.

"What?" Isabelle demanded.

"Two minutes ago you looked frantic," Clary replied, still smiling. Isabelle breathed something like a sigh of relief and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I clean up good," She said in reply.

"Shall we go now?" Clary asked with dread.

"Don't get too exited Clary," Isabelle said with a frown. Sarcasm was something Isabelle rarely succumbed to. Clary realized that she really must look miserable. She tried to put a happier expression on her face but Isabelle wasn't satisfied. In fact she looked guilty. Served her right. Clary couldn't help but feel taken advantage of. But she was sure Isabelle would pay her back. Hopefully someday soon.

They walked over to the Netherfield place because Clary didn't see any reason to take the car for a two block walk. Isabelle was wearing a red strapless top with a white cardigan sweater over it. She had a black middle thigh pair of shorts on and black flats. Clary felt oddly underdressed in her spaghetti strap tank top and jean shorts. She tightened her pony tail and tried to heep up with Isabelle who's legs were much longer. When they got there the sun was going down. Clary folled Isabelle to the back yard where Kaelie, Jace, and Simon sat by a bonfire. Simon got up and walked over to Isabelle.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Isabelle replied.

"Kaelie, just let the lovers go have their time," Jace said, head stuck in a book. Simon and isabelle ducked their heads in embarrassment. Kaelie, holding her iPod, mumbled something along the lines of, "yeah, whatever". With an embarrassed, and in Isabelle's case guilty, glance to the rest of us they were off. I went and sat in one of the patio chairs they had set up and pulled a book from my bag. Right as I began reading Kaelie's voice interrupted me.

"Clary are you warm enough? You don't seem dressed for the weather."

Jace looked up at this. I kept my head held high .

"Actually, I think it's really warm out here. Maybe a bit of a breeze but it's a nice night," I replied.

"Well, I think you're going to freeze. Maybe some movement will help. Come on I'll walk around with you," Kaelie offered.

I got up cautiously, not sure what Kaelie's motives were. She smiled encouragingly. We walked side by side, linking arms, around the chairs and the fire. Jace raised his eyebrows at us.

"I can only think of two reasons why you would be doing this. One, is that you think you're overweight and plan on losing the weight by walking pointlessly around the fire. Two, is that you plan on showing yourselves off to me like canines at a dog show," Jace said shamelessly.

"Actually," Clary replied, "I was pretty sure Kaelie said this was for my body temperature. That walking around like show dogs might raise it."

Kaelie unhooked her arm from mine and Jace smirked.

"Well Kaelie must be a good friend. So concerned of your well being," He said.

"Yes, maybe you would know something about that. Is Kaelie such a good friend or were there secret motives to her walking?" I asked.

"Well I'd consider her motives genuinely kind hearted. She has a bit of a history of that," he said.

It was her turn to smirk," Well wouldn't you know anything about that? Maybe I got the wrong impression but I was sure you two were…close."

Kaelie glared at me with force. Jace looked at me with surprise.

"I think you must have misinterpreted it,' he said.

"Or maybe it's you that's been misinterpreting things," she offered.

"Okay kiddies, break it up," Isabelle said with a warning glance in my direction. I ignored it.

"Just trying to teach Mr. Wayland here a nice little lesson," she said. Simon laughed but then caught wind of his sister's expression. Isabelle looked like she was fighting a losing battle. Who could blame her. Jace looked at me.

"It's always nice to here a lesson from the expert," Jace said. I looked back at him.

"Well than why weren't you teaching it?" I asked.

At that point Kaelie stomped out of the room.

"You're just begging to get kicked out aren't you?" Isabelle whispered when she got closer to me.

"Yes!" I said in exasperation. At this she smiled knowingly and walked away.

…

Later that evening they brought out marshmallows to roast around the fire. Kaelie didn't come out of the house again so it was Simon and Isabelle being lost in their own world and Clary and Jace who were very estranged. Jace passed offered the bag of marshmallows to Clary.

"Or are you still trying to watch you figure?" He asked.

She grabbed the bag from him and faked a smile.

"I'm sure my poor body can handle one marshmallow," She said, " I think we should play the game where you stuff as many marshmallows in your mouth as you can. I don't believe that could _possibly _choke you to death. I mean how could it when you have your foot in your mouth so much it's irreparably stretched out."

"I'm sure you have a point," he said, something like respect flashing in his eyes.

"Well I often do," I replied. And with that all conversation ended between the two. And then Clary went to the guest room her and Isabelle were sleeping laid down, and had a good night of sleep. Well, a partially good night of sleep. She may have one dream featuring the terrible Mr. Wayland

**You know what they say. If you dream about someone it means they went to sleep thinking about you...**

**Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me very happy and wanting to update more!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here goes. Apology time. I would have updated a _very_ long time ago. I had seven chapters all finished and I was going to put one up everyday for a week. I had about thirty chapters of all my stories total. So it really sucked when my computer crashed and they all got deleted. So this is my first rewrite. I'm putting this up right away because if I learned anything from that experience, it was to post as soon as I can. So here's the probably not as good rewrite. I had a hard time with the whole soldier thing so you're aloud to laugh at my substitution. Clary and Isabelle did...**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments Or Pride and Prejudice. My computer won't ever let me right something near as good.**

The day after the sleepover Clary went to the next town over with her sisters and mother. They were taking a trip to the mall and visiting their Aunt Amatis.

"So aunty, anything new going on in town?" Aline asked. Their aunt knew lots of gossip and stories about everyone who passes through their towns.

"Well Lydia, you may be excited to hear that a college football team is going to be staying here for some time before they have to return to campus," Amatis said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Clary mused, "Why would an entire football team be stopping here?"

"One of the players rented a cottage here. They won't be staying here long. It's just some team bonding stuff," Amatis said. Isabelle looked a bit at a loss too but she refrained from saying anything. Aline looked ready to explode.

Jocelyn caught this look and shook her head.  
"No college boys Aline. You're fifteen. Your way too young."

"Of course not mommy," Aline replied. But Clary caught the look on her face when she walked away and she did not look pleased. Clary and Isabelle exchanged a look behind their mothers back.

"Would you like to go for a walk around town?" Isabelle asked Clary.

"Sure," She replied, slipping past her mother.

The streets weren't too busy during the day, when everyone was busy at the beach or entertaining themselves with outdoor activities. At night there were plenty of people heading off to see movies or eat at a restaurant. Since the towns around there only had gas stations and small diners most people drove there for a hotel or different meal. Or even a WallMart. Clary and Isabelle said hello to the people they knew and tried to identify the people they didn't and guess where they were from. Soon enough the conversation found it's way to Aline.

"Do you think she'll actually try to go after any 'college football players'", Isabelle said.

"You mean Aline? Probably. I don't think any of them will actually give her the time of day though," Clary replied.

"But it's a small town and they'll be bored. They could try to take advantage of her," Isabelle stated. Clary hadn't thought of that. And she couldn't help but think that they would be able to. Aline was one of those girls who believed in true love and pure romance and she mistook tiny crushes for undying and eternal love. It scared Clary. She would do anything for someone she thought she loved.

"We'll have to watch over her," Isabelle continued.

"I'll stay with her. You have other things to attend to," Clary said, implying her engagements with Simon. She was pretty much booked up for the next week. Going fishing with Simon, picking strawberries with Simon. And at the end of the week Simon would be throwing a beach party. So that leaved Clary to watch over Aline and make sure she didn't get her heart broken. Or something worse.  
Being deep in thought she wasn't really watching where she was walking. She ran straight into a dark haired guy. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry I ran into you," He said.

"No. The apology's mine to give, I wasn't watching where I was going," She replied. She didn't think she'd seen him around before. He looked older, around Isabelle's age. He looked around with a confused expression.

"Would you happen to know where the theater is? I'm meeting some team mates to see a movie," He said.

"Oh, it's down this block to the right. You're going in the right direction," She said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you... I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked

"Clary," She said, "And what's yours?"

"Raphael. It was nice to meet you Clary. Hope to see you around," He said and jogged off.

"He was putting on a show for you," Isabelle declared.

"Of course he was," Clary said.

"But he was pretty handsome," Isabelle smiled.

"Of course he was."

**Please review. I really need the encouragement. **

**Oh and follow me on twitter! It's Whedongeekgirl! **

**And 2 new Dimensions chapters are going up, if anyone's interested.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have to say, this is only going up because of the awesome reviews I got after the last chapter. I didn't get brought back for a tryout so I thought I'd let out my bitterness with Jace and Clary. And I'm pretty sure it was successful. And I don't think I'll do this every chapter but I'd like to give a shout out to the people who gave me said awesome reviews...**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**midgemidge**

**lunareclipse3- I'd like to say you got one of the character translations right which is awesome. You'll get to know who's who in this chapter.  
**

**burning..**

**So thanks guys, reviews are pure motivation. And self esteem boost, which seems to be a godsend today.  
**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice or Mortal Instruments. And now that that's done...**

"Girls," Jocelyn shouted. Clary, Isabelle, and Aline ran from different parts of the house. Isabelle walked gracefully, Clary pulled on a sweater as she walked, and Aline twirled on her way over.

They all took seats around the family room, where most of the meetings took place. This is where Jocelyn and Luke sat Clary and Isabelle down when she was pregnant with Aline. Even where Isabelle was told of the arrival of Clary. Clary didn't suspect that was what the news was today though. After fifteen years, she sure hoped not.

"My godson is going to be staying with us for a while this summer. His name is Sebastian and he hasn't been on very good terms with his parents. He's been living at Imogen Herondale's mansion," Luke explained.

"Imogen Herondale? The writer?" Clary asked.

"Yes, that one," Luke said. This earned an eye roll from Aline.

"So, godson? As in not really related?" Aline questioned.

"He's eighteen," Jocelyn said. Aline sunk back in her chair. Clary laughed as Isabelle patted her on the back. She never gave up.

"So when will he be arriving?" Isabelle asked as Aline sulked out of the room.

"It should be tomorrow," Luke said.

"Short notice?" Clary asked.

"Only for you three. We didn't tell you till today because you've all been so busy lately," Their mother replied. Clary nodded and started to head up to her room. Just then Isabelle tapped on her shoulder.

"Would you please come with me to help Simon with the party? He's only been to one party around here and Kaelie and Jace aren't much help."

Clary sighed. Anything for her older sister. Soon enough she'd be back at college and Clary would be lonely once again. And Isabelle had been the most amazing older sister, growing up. It's about time Clary paid her back.

"Sure, let's head over there," Clary said...When Clary and Isabelle showed up to the beach they found Kaelie attempting at conversation with Jace and Simon holding a clipboard and pencil, looking thoughtful. Clary shook her head.

"Here, let me see," She said taking the clipboard when he handed it to her.

On the page he had a list of food and utensils needed.

"You're going to need at least a stereo. I wouldn't recommend playing anything 90's. 80's music is appreciated by some of the adults around here. If you do decide to go current with the music, keep it slow. Rap music and heavy metal are acquired tastes, but light rock is great," Clary said, "Here, I'll right it down for you."

Jace made his way over to the table with interest written across his face.

"Personally I find some 90's music great for parties. And a lot of decent slow songs were released then."

"Okay you tell me what you would do then. Maybe you know the people around here better than me," Clary replied. She handed him a pencil, challenging him to take a shot at it.

"Okay. I agree with your opinion on slow songs but I thing light rock should be stayed away from. It's lousy," Jace said with disgust. Clary wrinkled her nose.

"I find it enjoyable," Clary said.

"Yeah well I find anchovies enjoyable but I don't make other people eat them," Jace said.

"Nobody's complained in the past," Clary retorted.

"Nobody wants to break your fragile feelings," Jace said.

"Why am I even talking to you about this? I've been in this town my whole life and you've been here for two and a half weeks. I really don't see how you could know anything about the locals tastes," Clary said. She then realized how much two weeks was. It seemed short but the days had stretched out. There was so little time left for summer. It was already close to August. And then Isabelle would leave and the town would be quiet again. Clary frowned at the thought and then realized how long she'd been in thought.

"You haven't heard a word I've been saying," Jace stated.

"It probably wasn't anything helpful so maybe that's a good thing," Clary said.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so stubborn."

"And you really shouldn't be so proud," Clary replied. With that, she once again turned her back on him and walked away. This time she felt his eyes following her every step.

**I'm the long Author's note chick lately so while I'm at it I'd like to ask you to please follow me on twitter and read my fictionpress story. Links to those are on my profile page...**

**And also, I don't know if this idea was previously done. It probably was but I think it would be awesome to make a FanFic writers podcast. To interview other writers on the site and hear where they got their ideas, inspiration, ect.. Also talk about the stuff they're writing the fanfiction about. So if you'd be interested PM me. All you'd need is a skype address and a microphone. And to have written fanfiction.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's 2 am and I feel like writing so here's a new chapter...**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, because if I did I'd steal Simon and watch girls fight to the death over Jace. Then place bets. Oh, and I don't own Pride and Prejudice.  
**

Clary fidgeted on the couch. She wanted to get up and do something, but they were stuck waiting for Sebastian . Isabelle looked equally as bored, but Aline couldn't stop talking about the football players.

"And they're all incredibly handsome. I just wanna take one and run away with him! Oh and The dark haired one asked about you Clary. I told him that you were my older sister and he asked if you'd be around, so of course I said yes. I think he likes you," Aline chattered. Clary perked up a bit. She was most likely talking about Raphael. She had ran into him yesterday and he'd been a bit strange.

"_It's Clary right? The girl I ran into the day before yesterday?" He asked._

"_The only redhead in town. Besides my mother that is," She responded._

"_It's nice to see a familiar face," He said, then saw something behind Clary that had made his face contort with anger._

"_Is that Jace Wayland?" He asked. She turned around and saw the golden haired boy walk into the book store._

"_Yes."_

"_Does he live here in town?" Raphael asked with the same disgust._

"_No, he's just staying at a vacation home with his friend Simon Lewis," Clary said. Her interest was peaked. Why was he acting so strange? How did he know Jace?_

"_Well I'll make note of that," he said and turned back to Clary, "So what are you up to?"_

"_Well I was going to head into the bookstore, but I'm not sure if I want to," She said. Jace could make her lose her temper, even if they were fighting over something as stupid as music selections. Raphael looked at her._

"_Not a big fan of his?" He asked._

"_Not even close," She replied. He nodded._

"_That isn't uncommon," He said. She was about to ask what he meant when Jace walked out of the store carrying a book. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Raphael, then his face turned stoic. As he walked past, Clary took the chance to see what he'd say in front of Raphael_

"_What book did you get?" She asked._

"_The Grapes of Wrath. __My last copy fell apart," he responded._

"_Well at least we can agree on book choices," She said._

"_I guess," He responded. Clary could feel the angry tension between the two boys, and her curiosity was eating away at her._

"_Have a nice day Jace," She said, attempting civility. He nodded at her and walked away. Raphael tapped her on the shoulder._

"_I have to go play a scrimmage with my teammates, but I'll see you around," Raphael said. She smiled at him and turned to walk home with a million questions on the tip of her tongue._

Then yesterday Aline had gone to town with their aunt and Clary overslept, missing her chance to look after Aline. And so she came home and all her family heard for the rest of the night was how amazing the football players were. Sure they were amazing. And they all had ulterior motives. But she didn't know what to think about Raphael. He seemed different. And they could both agree on one subject, so he obviously wasn't bad at judging character. But she still didn't want him near Aline. Clary could hold her own.

"He's here," Isabelle whispered. Clary looked up to see a halfway handsome looking guy, with hair that looked too black to be real. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clary and these are my sisters Aline and Isabelle," She said. He looked at her and smiled. Then his eyes laded on Isabelle and widened a little. She had to suppress an eye roll. She saw that coming. Isabelle smiled slightly, then shook his hand.

"Hello," She said. He looked kind of sly.

"Hello," He said back.

"Hi," Aline piped up. Clary really did laugh now. Between Sebastian's instant attraction to Isabelle, Aline's need for attention, and Isabelle's look of discomfort, the situation was almost comedic. She felt like she was stuck in a Romantic Comedy moment. Or maybe everyone would burst into song.

"So why don't we have dinner?" Jocelyn said walking into the room. Everyone nodded and followed her into the dining room.

"Oh, Imogen's just so nice to take me in like this. She really has been hospitable," He said.

"Has she ever talked to you about her novels?" Clary asked.

"Imogen really likes to keep all of her work stuff to herself, I really just try to be good company," He said, not looking at Clary. He hadn't looked at any of the girls except Isabelle during dinner. Jocelyn and Luke got out of their seats.

"Anyone for dessert?" He asked. Everyone nodded. They got up to take care of that and Sebastian excused himself to go help.

"Isabelle you should have a fan club by the end of the month," Clary said. Isabelle laughed.

"Yes and this guys just going to be fighting for captain," Isabelle responded. It was Clary's turn to laugh.

"Hold on, I'm going to do something bad and go eavesdrop," Clary said. She snuck to the door of the kitchen and pressed her ear against it.

"Well Isabelle is sort of seeing someone, but Clary isn't," She heard her mother say. She ran back to the table and put her head in her hands.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked.

"You're not available so I'm gaining the affections of a certain someone," Clary said through her hands. Her muffled voice was self pity ridden.

"Oh, Clary. You poor thing," Isabelle laughed. Aline sighed.

"And as usual, I get over looked," She said. Isabelle and Clary looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What?" Aline demanded.

"Sweety, you will never be overlooked," Isabelle said. Their parents returned with Sebastian in tow and through the rest of the night his main focus was switched to Clary.

**Review and you'll be my new favorite... okay maybe not really. That's what girls used to say in middle school though. And there's links to my Twitter account and FictionPress on my profile page. Along with a whole bunch of other irrelevent crap.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so excited to continue this story. I once again watched the Pride and Prejudice movie because I was too laz- didn't have enough time, to reread the book and I have to say I loved it more than ever. No matter what my friends say about Keira Knightley. The whole time I was planning and I just want to know if anyone would mind if I made one of the adult characters younger? Because the ammount of teenage females in the series isn't nearly enought to fill the quota for this story line and Jace needs a sister...**

**I dont' own Pride and Prejudice or The Mortal Instruments... I do follow Cassandra Clare on twitter though. I wonder what Jane Austen would tweet if she were a modern writer?  
**

The next time Clary saw Raphael, she was intent on asking him what his quarrel with Jace was. And when she finally got the chance, she was shocked at the answer she received.

"I was living with the Waylands. My father passed while my mother was away with the army. Michael Wayland offered me a place to stay. He treated me like his second son. But Jace was jealous of the attention I was getting. He made an attempt to get me out of the house. It worked- but not how he'd planned. I left the house with enough money for a whole years worth of college tuition. Which I used until I gained a scholarship for football. Then Michael died last year which caused even more problems. He left me 25,000 dollars to use for college but once again, Jace was jealous. He claimed that I didn't deserve any piece of the will because I was never a part of the family. I haven't spoken to any of the Waylands since then. I still miss having a place to call home. What he did still hurts me. He could never put aside his jealousy to think of another persons well being."  
Clary looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it. I new he was a prick, but not to this extent," She said.

"Yes, but we can't hold him to what he did in the past. Maybe he's changed," Raphael said. Clary had a growing respect for him. Even after all that Jace had put him through, he could still give him a chance. That took real maturity.

"How forgiving. But I never really found him pleasant to be around so I think I'll continue to avoid any form of contact," Clary replied.

"Well that could be seen as mature too. You're avoiding conflict by avoiding contact," Raphael smiled back.

"I guess it could be taken that way," Clary said.

"Good, we're both mature and avoiding contact with Jace Wayland," Raphael said.

"Sounds good," Clary said, then remembered something, "Are you going to Simon Lewis's beach party tomorrow night?"

"My teammates and I are heading out of town for a while. I was going to tell you but it must have slipped my mind. Why did you want to know?"

"I was just hoping for someone to avoid Jace with," She said.

"What about your sisters?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Isabelle is going to be with Simon Lewis. And Aline... Well I've been around her a lot more than usual for the past week," I said.

"Well I bet you'll find someone. You have an unreasonable charm. It's hard not to like," He said. Clary felt her cheeks change colors.

"It was nice seeing you," She said.

"See you around Clary," He said.

She watched him walk away with awe. The bombshell he had just dropped on her was still fresh in her mind. And it would stay on her mind through the rest of the day, from helping Isabelle with yard work, to watching a romance movie with Aline, to attempting to stay away from Sebastian. The third task proved to be the hardest. Sebastian was focused on getting to know her. What her interests were, what her plans for the future. Had she ever had any pets? Had she ever played a sport? What was her favorite place in the neighborhood? Clary answered all of his questions quickly and generically. But it just seemed to make him more attached to her. Apparently boring people were attractive to creepy, annoying people. By the end of the day Clary was hiding in her room begging Isabelle to keep him busy for just a few hours. When Clary finally came out of her room to have dinner with her family he was out running an errand for Isabelle.

"Thank you," Clary told Isabelle when they were cleaning up after dinner.

"I owed you one. Or a lot more than one," She responded. Clary smirked.

"Well you remember that tomorrow."

"Oh Maia, what would I do without you?" Clary asked. They were at the beach party with the rest of the town and then some. Clary had convinced Maia to come with her so she didn't have to live the life of a wallflower. Isabelle was dancing with Simon looking starry eyed. Her and Clary had discussed what happened between Raphael and Jace earlier that day and Isabelle didn't believe it. She thought Jace was a snob but not that cruel.

"Clarissa?" Sebastian said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replied with dread.

"With you dance with me?" He asked.

She looked at Maia, who was regarding Sebastian with curiosity, and bit her lip. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Sure," She said tentatively. He nodded and she followed him to the improvised dance floor where there was an iPod dock set up being watched over by Jace. Sebastian looked at her with forced confidence. She bit her tongue. A slow song (from the nineties none the less) poured from the speakers. Clary wondered how it could possibly get any worse and mentally slapped herself when it did. Sebastian tried to put his hands on her waist but their height difference made him stumble. She flinched and successfully placed her hands on his shoulders. But then he decided that she was too short to reach and bent down clumsily. She raised her eyebrows at him and he straightened up. But as they danced he still stepped on her feet and his hands slipped a little, for which he apologized whole heartedly. Not to mention that his arms felt wrong around her. She squirmed at how uncomfortable it was. When the four minute song was over she said goodbye and quickly fled his line of sight crashing right into the one person she never wanted to see again. Jace looked at her with partial blankness. She stared back at him attempting to send a message of loathing. The message bounced off of his large ego and the words out of his mouth assured that he hadn't caught a trace of it.

"Will you dance with me?"

Clary nearly fell over in absolute shock. And the next word out of her mouth was a definite byproduct of said shock.

"Yes"

He took her hand and led her back toward the music. She looked back at Maia who was staring wide eyed and mouth gaping. Clary took a breath and turned back to Jace. He put his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders without a problem. She looked at his shirt for a few seconds then decided to make small talk.

"So, I've noticed the large amount of nineties music. Your doing?" She asked. Maybe she was trying to start an argument, but it was easier than having to focus on the extreme tension between them. As they danced she caught glimpses of her friends and family. Isabelle looked just as in shock as Clary felt, while Simon had a knowing look in his eyes. Maia smirked at her, to which Clary rolled her eyes at. Jocelyn looked confused since Isabelle and Clary hadn't kept their opinions quiet. When she looked up at Jace he looked indifferent to others opinion and she wondered why he had asked her to dance.

"You never answered my question," Clary said.

"Do you really enjoy talking while you dance?" He replied. Her temper flared up.

"Yes, because I like to be social. You do know what being social is, don't you?" She said. He looked at her oddly.

"Why do you always start an argument with me?" He said.

"It's the only way I can get any closer to figuring you out," She said.

They stared at each other for the remainder of the song and then parted ways for the rest of the party. Clary later saw Kaelie hanging on a sullen looking Jace, who caught her eye for a smoldering moment. She breathed a sigh of mixed emotions, worrying about what would change after the night.

**The next chapter- everything falls apart. Cue overdramatic music.**

** Thanks for reading. There are links to my twitter and FictionPress on my account.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter seems a little rushed to me... please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice or The Mortal Instruments. I own the cup of coffee that made me write this chapter though. That cup of coffee takes credit for two parodies, three one shots, and a very stupid future story idea. Yay.  
**

Isabelle and Clary were sitting in their family room reading when Sebastian walked in and stood in front of them.

"Isabelle, may I talk to Clary for a moment?" He said.

"Feel free," She muttered from behind her book.

"Alone," He said. She looked up at him and understood why.

"No, no. Isabelle don't you dare," Clary whispered. She walked out of the room anyways.

Clary slumped back in her seat, defeated. Sebastian took a seat next to her and she illusively scooted away. He grabbed her hand and stared at her.

"Clary, I've been attracted to you since the moment I came here," He said. She wanted to call him out on that but her inner voice told her to drop it.

"And I'm looking for someone to go meet Imogen with. Someone who will stay with me for a while. Will you be that someone?" He asked. In her frenzy of sporadic emotions she blurted out exactly what came to her mind.

"No chance," She said, shocked at herself. It came out icy and bitter, rather than simple and apologetic. He stared at her.

"No need to be nervous. I know Imogen's a very intimidating woman but she'll love you," He said, as if she hadn't told him flat out no.

"No," She said again.

"I'm not rushing you into anything, I promise," He pushed.

"Sebastian! No," She said. Then she left the room running straight out of the house. She went out for a walk to clear her mind and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Simon said, walking up to her.

"Nothing important," She replied. He nodded and handed her a letter and a cd case.

"Can you give the letter to Isabelle? The cd's for you," He said.

"Sure," She said. He left without another word and Clary's confusion grew. She ran back to the house really hoping that Sebastian was gone. She ran up to Isabelle's room and tapped on the door.

"If that's Sebastian, I really can't help you," Isabelle yelled.

"It's me," Clary said. Isabelle opened the door.

"This is from Simon." Clary handed her the letter. Isabelle's face lit up and she opened it eagerly. Clary watched her reaction to see what it said and saw when Isabelle's face changed from shock to anger.

"What does it say?" Clary asked.

"He's leaving," She said. Clary's head spun.

"No, that can't be right," Clary uttered, taking the paper out of her sisters hands. She read through it quickly. It conveyed that they were leaving because Jace wanted to see his sister and Kaelie didn't enjoy staying in the same place too long. Simon sent his regards to our family and apologized for not being great with goodbyes. There was nothing about the possibility of them returning anytime soon. Clary looked up from the letter and saw that her sister had closed the door. She knocked on it.

"Isabelle! Let me in," She yelled. There was no answer, so Clary retreated to her room.

She dug out her old Walkman and plugged her headphones in. She opened up the case and found a mix cd. It was labeled Music We Can Agree On. Her stomach dropped and she stuck the cd in the player hastily. She flipped through the songs and bit her lip. There was a decent mix of classics and modern music, all that Clary approved. She sighed. She still hated him. He still showed a decent amount of dislike for her, but something had changed and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was glad he was gone. Shame he had to take Simon with him.

***

It had been a week since Simon and company had left town. Isabelle had finally stopped hiding in her room and being perturbed. Clary had helped her pack her stuff and she'd be heading back to college in a day. Simon would be in the same city as her, but he'd be living in town, while she'd be on campus right outside on the edge of the city. Clary thought that she seemed... broken. She had fallen in love with a guy and then he had left. The story seemed all too unoriginal to ever happen to someone as vibrant and beautiful as Isabelle. Clary felt an enormous amount of pity on top of the growing dread at the thought of her sister leaving. When she did say goodbye to her though she decided not to show her emotions. She had to convince Isabelle that leaving would help heal her broken heart and secretly just hope they ran into each other. If they did run into each other Clary could foresee two possible outcomes. One, Isabelle would give him a piece of her mind and go off on him. Two, he would have a reasonable explanation and they would get back together. Clary hoped for the ladder, but would take either one. A few days after Isabelle had left, Clary ran into Maia in town.

"Hi," She said with a smile. She hadn't seen Maia since the party.

"Hey, Clary can I talk to you?" Maia said. Clary followed her to a bench on the street and  
Clary awaited whatever news Maia could have.

"I'm going with Sebastian," She said.

"What?"

"I've been seeing him for the past week and he really isn't that bad. He's taking me with him to Imogen's place. She's one of the best writers in the country and she says she could get me a letter of recommendation to her alma mater. I could have a full scholarship. I can't pass that up," Maia said, on the defense. Clary was taken aback. She didn't think she could handle any more surprises.

"But Maia-"

"Clary, I'm poor. If there's anything that could help me get a decent college education… well you know I need this. My mother fully supports this too. She even likes Sebastian. She says he has genuine feelings for me, so I shouldn't let this slip away. I leave the day after tomorrow, so this is goodbye. I'll email you, I promise," She said and with a passing glance, walked away.

Clary sat on the bench by the street for a while wondering what would occupy her attention for the months until Isabelle came back home for break. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me with: I'm sorry. My classes started and I've been unbelievably busy. But now it's October and I'll have a little more time to dedicate to this. I like to think of this as the season premiere. My return after a break. So please don't be mad. Great done moving on. This chapter is 100% filler. Next chapter will probably be a little more eventful, but bear with me. I'm trying to stick to what I had planned originally. To make things a little more interesting I have a proposition for ya. I've placed some references to TMI in here. One's pretty discreet, two are blatantly out there. Ones kind of... a sentence. But if you can name all of them I will send you the next chapter before anyone else gets it. And if I can't do it for the chapter after this, I'll do it for the next one. Also, you'll get a mention. And you'll be awesome. In my eyes. Until I get distracted. Enjoy**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Mortal Instruments. I own the peice of pie making it's way through my digestive system. Oh, pie. How I love you.  
**

Nothing. Nothing could occupy her time. Clary had been absolutely tuned out for the better part of two months. Each day was monotonous and lacking. She acted emotionally unattached, but she was always watching her family interact, and seeing how normal high school could seem. Occasionally Clary felt comfortable being in a small town and a straight shot for valedictorian. But at most times she wanted to go to a school where she could get lost in crowds, have competition, be a part of the drama that seemed to keep everyone on their toes. But she just sat back and counted her blessings at those moments.

She dreamed of excitement but to some people she was fortunate.

Eventually she received an email from Maia saying how much she wanted to see her and how amazing it would be to get a visitor. Clary jumped at the chance and was off to visit her as soon as winter break came.

Since Isabelle wouldn't be home for a week, that would be how long Clary would be visiting. She spent the drive there blocking out her thoughts, keeping the radio loud.

When she arrived Maia was waiting outside with a timid expression. Clary was on the same page as her. Reunions with anyone besides her sister were awkward. She never knew what to say.

She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car smoothly. Taking a look at Maia, she felt years of friendship rush back to her. A look crossed her best friends face and with perfectly timing they ran to hug each other.

So, maybe she didn't need to know what to say.

"It's not that bad, you know," Maia said. Clary opened her mouth to ask what.

"Living with him," Maia said, interrupting her. Clary felt queasiness fill her. Sure, Maia didn't seem terribly unhappy. But she didn't seem happy. Clary could have prevented this by just saying yes to Sebastian and staying with him long enough for Maia to get her head straight. Now she felt that Maia was going to be stuck.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm unhappy and he'll never make me happy. But in comparison to my last relationship he's treated me amazing."Clary flinched. Her last boyfriend had seemed like one of the only nice guys in town, until Maia found out how false that was. Then there was what happened with her brother... It was better not to get into that.

"Is Imogen nice to you?" Clary asked. Maia hesitated.

"She's nice enough. To me."

"Hmph," Clary breathed. Just then Sebastian ran into the room.

"She's here, she's here," He yelled frantically," Oh, hello Clary."

She waved once with fake grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window.

"He does this every time she comes back from tour," She mumbled," He's like a little boy waiting for mommy to come home."

That made Clary wonder what Sebastian's relationship with his mom was. She brushed the thought away. He seemed like a momma's boy.

They watched as Sebastian fast walked out to see Imogen with a huge smile plastered on his face. They talked a bit and, even though Clary didn't think it was possible, his smile grew larger. He walked back to the house with pep in his step. Maia snorted.

"What?" Clary asked

"She must have invited us to dinner," She replied and stood up. Sebastian walked through the door and hastily shut it.

"We've been invited to dinner," He stated simply. Maia raised her eyebrows at him.

"_All_ of us?" She asked. He nodded so quick Clary thought his head might fall off.

"I explained to her that you had a friend visiting from your hometown and she said to bring her along," He explained. Maia smiled lightly at Clary.

"I'm guessing you don't have anything to wear?" she said.

Clary ended up in one of Maia's dresses, which was too long for her. She walked carefully behind Maia and Sebastian to the other half of the enormous estate. They scraped their shoes across the rug as they entered the room. Clary looked around with admiration. Everything about the place screamed wealth, from the extravagant paintings to the beautiful furniture. She was so distracted by the furniture itself, she almost missed the people gathered on it. There were three men playing cards with ruthful, yet seemingly blank, expressions.

Her eyes strayed first towards the spiky, blue haired one sitting with his legs crossed and leaving trails of glitter everywhere. She couldn't explain the sudden urge she got to scold him. It was getting on the furniture.

Then she noticed the one in the middle. He had dark hair and blue eyes and looks that were strangely familiar. He sat straight up, looking like at any moment the posture police would come to inspect the area.

Lastly, she found herself unable to avoid looking at who she'd known had been there. There playing cards, effortlessly sprawled across his chair, was Jace.

**Thanks for reading. I apologize for the fact that now I control your minds. Haha. **

**Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers and readettes. I'm back with a new chapter, a new contest, and a new update time. Well here's the new chapter, please read and enjoy. The new contest will be announced at the end along with the results of the last one. And my new update date... er, well, I'm posting a new chapter every weekend. Unless you guys make me especially happy with reviews.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Mortal Instruments. You really should know this by now.  
**

You must be my Aunt's other dinner guests!" The man with the blue hair said. He crossed the room to shake hands with them. He started with Maia.

"I'm Magnus Bane," He stated. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Oh! You're Magnus. You're aunt mentioned you before," He said. Clary almost laughed.

She shook Magnus' hand and he winked at her. Taken aback, she smiled.

"Yes I'm sure she has. And I'm sure you've met her son Alec before," He said. The dark haired man looked up and nodded.

"And let's not forget aunties favorite nephew. This is Jace Wayland," He finished.

"We've met him before. Nice to see you again Jace," Maia said avoided his eyes but she was sure he was doing the same thing. Suddenly she wished for the boredom that had been regular in the past few months. Suddenly things had become way too interesting.

***

Later they were all seated at the table waiting for Imogen to show up. She was arguing the irrelevance of reality television with Magnus. He gave arguments that were baffling to Clary. She tried her best to respond with something coherent. She had almost completely given up when Imogen made her way into the room and sat down three seats down from  
Clary, right next to Alec.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Imogen asked. There was a unanimous vote of yes and her cook brought in the food.

"We aren't all introduced," Imogen said, eyes on Clary.

"Hello, I'm Clary Fray and I'm-"

"Maia's friend. Yes I know," The older woman interrupted and surveyed the table. Her  
eyes rested on Jace for a half a second and Clary saw him almost lose his composure, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Our dear Maia, such a free spirit. Always out and about. She's quite the sports player," Imogen said, "Do you play any sports Clary?"

Maia looked uncomfortable. Clary was confused.

"No, I've found that I'm not exactly the right size," She said.

"You did play soccer in first grade," Maia offered.

"Actually you played soccer and I sat on the sidelines throwing grass like confetti," Clary replied. She didn't want to try to impress this woman. From the second she started speaking to her she didn't like her.

Imogen pursed her lips while Magnus and Maia contained laughter. Sebastian looked positively appalled.

"There's something to be said for trying," Jace said. Clary felt her heart leap and she sucked in a bit of air. She then realized that was the wrong reaction.

"There's something to be said for succeeding also," Imogen said. Magnus frowned and turned to Alec.

"Hello cousin, how have you been doing," He said desperately. Clary appreciated his attempt, but the bestselling author wasn't done with her tirade.

"Do you play any instruments?" She asked. Clary gritted her teeth.

"No, but I do enjoy drawing," She said.

"Do you take any art classes or programs?" Imogen replied with open challenge.

"No, I've always been very focused on schoolwork though," Clary said calmly. She couldn't find anything wrong with that.

"Do you go to a private school?"

Or she could.

"There are no private schools in the area. I'll take what I can get," She said.

"I'm sure you will," She smiled with victory. Clary felt her eyes go across the table to Jace  
who was giving his aunt an unpleasant look. She swallowed the words in her throat and continued to eat with everyone else. Well almost everyone else.  
Magnus was too busy watching her and Jace to eat.

***

Everyone, being satisfied from their large dinner, was sitting around the living room when Imogen started her games again.

"Clary, do you think you could draw us a picture?" She asked. Clary felt her skin crawl with discomfort as every eye in the room turned on her.

"What of?" She asked.

"Something... Nice," Imogen said carelessly. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"She wants something she can put on her refrigerator," Jace said slyly, looking back at his hand of cards. She dragged a hand through her hair.

"Might as well," She mumbled. Sebastian's head did a sharp turn.

"Would you like a pencil and paper?" He asked.

"They would be necessary," Clary replied warily.

He got up and shoved the supplies in her face. She thanked him with a look that told him they were on the same page. She decided to draw a plain rose. While she was doing that the boys played cards and Maia and Sebastian talked about their house. Clary was really worried that Maia. So much that her flower turned a bit darker than she expected. She contemplated fixing it and realized it wasn't worth the effort.

"Are you done?" Alec asked. She jumped slightly. So that's what he sounded like. Clary nodded. She lifted the paper so, when everyone looked up at her, they could see what she had drawn. There was a murmur of appreciation from the room. Imogen looked at everybody else warily.

"It's definitely... Dark," She said. Clary felt her heart sink.

"She's a tortured artist. It fits her image," Jace said in response. She wasn't sure, but she thought Jace was standing up for her. Looking across the room at him, she tried to figure out if this was true. He met her eyes and they both turned scarlet. Him maybe a little less than her but she was a little paler than him.

"It's conveying my pain at this very moment," She said.

"Don't we all believe it," Magnus smiled. Clary shook her head in exasperation.

***

After the excitement of the night Clary was glad to sink into bed in the guest bedroom. She didn't realize that her week would only get weirder.

**Over dramatic ending, but you get the gist. Or you don't know the story of Pride and Prejudice and you're left in the dark, in which case, all the more fun for you. So contest results... **

**Really, only one person tried. Thanks Lolli, you deserve a shout out. But the references were...**

***The obvious one, Maia's past. (i.e. the boyfriend) **

***Sebastian being a mommas boy. This was less a reference, and more of a joke. Since Sebastian's technically Jonathan, Jocelyn was technically his mom. And that was so out there, I don't think anyone could have guessed that.**

***Alec had familiar looks. Of course Clary found them familiar, Isabelle's her sister.**

***And not to mention Magnus' glitter. **

**That was a dumb idea. So let's do another one!**

**If you guess my favorite character I'll send you the next chapter early. I'm not posting it till this weekend, but it's a doozy. In the Pride and Prejudice sequence, Elizabeth gets more reasons to hate Mr. Darcy and then he does something... wow. So it should be good. **

**! Hint- My favorite is not entirely obvious and it's not Jace, even though i love him.  
**


End file.
